peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 116
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting 15 September 1996 *Zen: ‘Begun Senden Mektup Aldim (CD – Derya )’ Ecstatic Peace *Back Yard Brew: ‘The Principle (12 inch – 5 Yard Trik )’ Back Yard Brew 21 September 1996 00:07:49 *Futurecore: Crackdown Electrica (12" - Bus, Dinner, Jam EP) Fused And Bruised FABR002T *East Meets West: Valve Dub (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver IVE LP 005 *Cristian Vogel: Demolish (12" - Demolish Serious Culture) Sativae tiva004 *Culture: A Slice Mt. Zion (album – One Stone ) RAS *DJ Spooky That Subliminal Kid: Thoughts Like Rain (album - Songs Of A Dead Dreamer) Asphodel ASPHODEL 0961 *Robert Armani: Lay Out (album - Spectacular ) ACV *Power Steppers: The Enclosure (album – Bass Re-Enforcement) Universal Egg 22 September 1996 00:40:13 *Swift: Old Song (12") Suburban Race *Dave Angel: Slave (session) *Alec Empire: Fire Bombing (LP - The Destroyer) Digital Hardcore *Robert Armani: Get Away (LP - Spectacular) AVC *Dave Angel: A Slice Of Enforcement (session) OK it took a while to identify the next show. It was clearly out of order as the show of the 28th September came later on Dat 116, identified due to a previous share. Initially the Isector share was wikified as the first 90 minutes of the show, but the fact that the apparent 4.30 news bulletin already had the football results, means that the tape show had to be retimed to 5pm-6.30. The tracks from the 28th, and the mystery batch on Dat 116 that come before, shared a lot in common with the BFBS show of 10th October 1996. The BFBS date seemed a little late but it is out of sequence with other BFBS dates and is likely a repeat of the BFBS show of the 6th October. In it he refers to the same cold that is referred to here. There seem to be too many tracks to belong to the first hour of the 28th September, and in fact we hear Andy Kershaw about to take over from John, so this therefore must be the 29th as he followed him on Sundays. It looks like both Isector and MaxDat were caught out by the earlier start of the Saturday show, being the first of the expanded 3 hour shows. To add to the confusion, a little bit of the start of the show seems to be tacked on at the end. Phew! 29 September 1996 01:03:49 *Lo-Fi Sensibilities: Cabin Fever (v/a album - Headz 2A) Mo Wax MW061CD *''I don't know about you, but I think I'm doing pretty well for a bloke with a temperature of about 130....'' *Paul Van Dyk: Heaven (album - Seven Ways) MFS *Bible Launcher: 3 Days Later (album - Bible Launcher) Tzadik TZ 7402 *Rootsman: Saiyidi Dub (album - Into The Light) Third Eye Music TEMCD 005 *Creeper: Speaker Crack (12") Cluster *Neo: Jam (12" - Jam / Wanna Be) Flex FLEX 16 *Man: Hapku (12" - System Musiek Vol. 1) Playdoe GT9 *MLO: Sonic Soup Micro Mix (exclusive 7" edit) (7") Aura Surround Sounds *Handover to Andy Kershaw *ends 1:40:03 *Gang Related \ Mask: Follow None (12" - Concentration / Follow None) DopE Dragon DDRAG12 *1:41:33 You're listening to another snot-driven disease ridden programme... (follows on from above) *Lo-Fi Sensibilities: Cabin Fever (v/a album - Headz 2A) Mo Wax MW061CD *edits, snippet of Four Brothers Mativenga 28 September 1996 1:45:53 *Acid Scout: ASCII (album – Musik Für Millionen) Disko B *Earthquake: Jah Fire (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver *Sidewinder: Total Destuction Of Mind And Body (album – Colonized) Mille Plateaux MP 028 LP The track ends early, prompting JP to speculate he has played it at the wrong speed *Dub Doctor: John Peel Special, Dub (album – Zulu Dance) Reggae On Top *Scott Brown: Techno Revolution (album – The Theory Of Evolution) Evolution *Masaki Batoh: You Doo Right (v/a album – Tokyo Invasion Volume 1: Cosmic Kurushi Monsters) Virgin *Heavyweight: Infinity (12") Channel 5 ends 2:17:00 *Jah Warrior: Tumble Down Dub (12" - Babylon Shall Fall) Jah Warrior JW701 *Futurecore: Stories With Machines (12" - Bus, Dinner, Jam EP) Fused And Bruised FABR002T *Cydonia: Screaming Darkness (12") Blue Boom Released BR019 ends 2:33:57 Jo Whiley 02:33:57 *Underworld: Pearl's Girl 05 October 1996 02:35:29 *Van Basten: Speed Of Sound (session) *Part 2: Phenomenal 61 (v/a album - Organised Sound) Jazz Fudge FR CD005 *Sidewinder: Total Destuction Of Mind And Body (album – Colonized) Mille Plateaux MP 028 LP plays at correct speed this time *Sxdub: Loved Somebody (SX Dub Plate) (single) EastWest EW105CD *Van Basten: Über Replay (session) *Future Sound Of London: My Kingdom (Part 5) (single - My Kingdom) Virgin VSCDT1605 *Vera Lynn: My Dreams Are Getting Better All The Time *Flowchart: Of A (12" - Evergreen Noise Is Flexible) Fuzzy Box FUZZ 003 / Carrot Top SAKI 012 *Mnemonic: Two Tale Tongue (album - Weapons?) April APR008CD *Von Trapp Family: Behind The Curtain (12" - Cyberdelic EP) Acruacree AC004 *Dream Team: Raw Dogs Relick (12") Suburban Base *Van Basten: Instinct (session) *Pablo Gargano: Bolero Extacid (12" - Rid-Ers Of Drum E.P.) Metropolitan Music MM024 *Van Basten: Silver Bullet (session) *Sidi Touré: Ir Kagay Alada (Traditional Song For the First Born) (album - Hoga) Djenné Music DJCD 1002 28 September 1996 03:47:08 ' *Abe Duque: Stupid (12" - The Blunt EP) Sonic Groove SG9606 *''Well this new studio holds no further fears for me.... '''06 October 1996 03:52:39 might be 12th *Acid Scout: Washa (album - Musik Für Millionen) Disko B DB48 *Power Steppers: 4 Way Crossover (album - Bass Re-Enforcement) Universal Egg WW020 File ;Name *dat_116.mp3 ;Length *04:01:19 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1996 Category:Available online